


Маски

by nocxurna



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Curses, Drama, F/M, Pre-Het, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: Она всё ещё считает, что подобные мероприятия отвратительны, но отдаёт должное, что, кто бы там ни стоял за лучами всех этих софитов, он определённо знает, как отвлечь внимание зрителей от сути проблемы.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Mallory, Michael Langdon/Mallory
Kudos: 1





	Маски

**Author's Note:**

> легендарная аушка на самом деле, я считаю. кто понял, тот понял. а если серьёзно, из этой зарисовки хорошо бы полноценный миник сделать или сборник драбблов, чтобы нормально, как следует, раскрыть всё. но райтобер есть райтобер, так что пока оставляю всё так, а там может доберусь до продолжения. но это не точно.  
> #writober, день 5 — ярмарка.

В день, когда в город приезжает цирк, людей моментально охватывает нетерпеливое предвкушение, стоит только новости распространиться до самых дальних закоулков. И дело даже не в самом представлении как таковом — многие просто ищут повод для лишнего выходного, пока другие мыслями окунаются в праздничную атмосферу ярмарки. Лишние краски никогда не мешают в преобразовании жизни, в маленьких городках так и вовсе идут на пользу местным [за исключением, правда, их карманов, но чем-то всегда приходится жертвовать]. В город приезжает цирк, и люди начинают судачить об этом так, будто никогда в жизни раньше не были ни на едином представлении.

— Да ладно тебе, мы обязаны туда сходить! — восклицает Коко, и есть в её тоне что-то возмущённое, будто ей приходится подругу от какой-то глупости отговаривать, а та упёрлась. — Там все так или иначе побывать успеют, хочешь остаться единственной «не в теме»? Ты хоть представляешь, как на тебя потом эти гадюки смотреть будут?  
Мэллори неопределённо ведёт плечом.  
— Мне всё равно, кто и как будет на меня смотреть, — она делает паузу, пытается снова в конспект уткнуться, но почти сразу же сдаётся. Буквы упорно не хотят формироваться в слова, а те — в предложения. — К тому же, я против тех ужасных условий, в которых содержатся цирковые животные, а любые покупки и услуги на территории цирка буквально вписывают тебя в список подсобников, и я не собираюсь принимать в подобном участие.

Если что-то и может испортить ей репутацию, то именно это. И то перед ней самой. И если репутацию перед другими людьми ещё можно как-то восстановить, то тут без вариантов.

— Оу, ну, тогда можешь радоваться, — Коко небрежно взмахивает рукой, и Мэллори окончательно откладывает тетрадь в сторону, понимая, что в ближайшие часы подготовиться к занятию ей не удастся. — Животных там не будет.  
Она переводит на подругу недоумённый взгляд, вот только та продолжать не торопится. Приходится подталкивать.  
— В смысле? Там, что, одни только акробаты будут или что-то в этом роде?

Коко перед ответом склоняется к ней, будто собирается донести какую-то тайну.

— Это цирк уродов.

Это вызывает ещё большее недоумение.

В противовес ей Мэллори отклоняется, чтобы внимательней вглядеться в её лицо. Слова кажутся какой-то глупой шуткой, и она невольно ждёт несколько секунд, все больше надеясь, что подруга вот-вот рассмеётся. Выражение лица той остаётся совершенно серьёзным.

— Да брось, — из груди вырывается невесёлый смешок. — Цирк уродов. Конечно. Фрик-шоу сошли на нет ещё в середине прошлого века, и если сейчас кто-то и даёт выступления — так это жулики и шарлатаны, решившие пропиариться на скандалах и былой популярности. Ты сама-то хоть представляешь, что с такими инициаторами в наше время общественность сделает?

Коко лишь закатывает глаза.

— Ну так давай сходим и посмотрим, что у них там за уроды такие и что с ними общественность делает.  
— Я не собираюсь поощрять этот абсурд.  
— Да никто и не просит тебя тратить деньги! — « _ну что ты как маленькая_ » — так и говорит её тон. — Просто заглянем на ярмарку, даже покупать ничего не будем! Погуляем, посмотрим, послушаем, может — узнаем что интересное.

Мэллори качает головой с тяжёлым вздохом. Идея подруги ей определённо не нравится, но в конце концов они могут просто посмотреть на шатры издалека, и, в случае чего, у неё всегда будет возможность уйти оттуда в любой момент. Всё лучше, чем выслушивать недовольства из-за отказа до конца следующей недели.

— Хорошо, мы сходим туда, но это максимум, который я могу обещать.

Коко в ответ сжимает её в крепких объятиях, и она почти не жалеет, что согласилась.

Собираются они в ближайшие выходные, когда только начинают зажигаться уличные фонари; уже по пути им встречается несколько учеников Мэллори, что радостно обсуждают прошедший день и поспешно здороваются, с жаром делясь новой информацией таким восторженным тоном, на который способны только дети. Мэллори в ответ улыбается, выслушивает всех и каждого, а затем прощается с группой, чтобы продолжить путь. Стоит впереди показаться ярким шатрам и переполненной площади, она сама почти снова ощущает себя ребёнком.

Пёстрые огни невольно привлекают внимание, общий гомон толпы и доносящаяся откуда-то из центра музыка погружают присутствующих в атмосферу праздника, и Мэллори начинает понимать, почему люди так восхищены самой идеей. Не то чтобы это хоть сколько-то оправдывает владельцев — она всё ещё считает, что подобные мероприятия отвратительны, но отдаёт должное, что, кто бы там ни стоял за лучами всех этих софитов, он определённо знает, как отвлечь внимание зрителей от сути проблемы.

[а может — те сами её игнорируют, предпочитая оставаться в блаженном неведении] [наверное, это и раздражает больше всего]

Коко тянет её за локоть, и они вплетаются в общую композицию, смешиваются с кучей знакомцев-незнакомцев, скользят глазами по чужим эмоциям, по маскам, эти эмоции прячущим. Вокруг разговоры и смех, внимание рассеивается, но Мэллори старательно собирает его обратно в кучку, чтобы осмотреть, оценить, решить, что делать со всем этим безобразием дальше. Так ведь со стороны и не скажешь, что это вообще за цирк такой. Афиши убрать, и будто просто ярмарку поставили, вот народ и веселится. Как-то это неправильно.

— Ты только посмотри, какая там толпа, — Коко присвистывает, в сторону одного из прилавков глядя. Мэллори от одной только мысли к нему приблизиться дурно становится. Она в грудь побольше воздуха набирает.  
— Я туда не пойду, — говорит. Подруга кидает на неё скептический взгляд, и есть в нём что-то жалостливое.  
— Ну да, с тобой туда попробуй пробейся. Жди здесь тогда, вернусь минут через пять, — ещё один быстрый взгляд в сторону стенда. — Десять максимум.

Она рукава воинственно закатывает; Мэллори губы невольно в улыбке тянет, когда наблюдает за ней. Одной, правда, в стороне оставаться совсем не хочется. Она по сторонам оглядывается, и неприятное чувство только сильнее давит на сердце. Ей будто не место здесь, потому что с каждой секундой краска слезает с поверхностей, истинную личину их открывая.

— Не каждый день встретишь несчастного в таком окружении.

Мэллори вздрагивает, голову поворачивая в сторону голоса. Тот мёдом растекается, и обладатель его предстаёт перед ней во всей красе — генетическую лотерею выигравший, не иначе. То ли ангел во плоти, то ли дьявол — учитывая обстановку.

— Не каждый улыбающийся на деле счастлив, — парирует она. — Так что я бы поспорила.

Мужчина щурится заинтересованно, голову склоняя чутка, будто со всех углов её рассмотреть пытается. По-хорошему, от этого взгляда только сбежать и хочется. Мэллори нервно сглатывает. По спине мурашки бегут, но она старательно игнорирует желание обнять руками плечи, в кокон спрятаться.

— Признаю, не так сформулировал, — у него ни один мускул на лице не дёргается, но в глазах будто черти пляшут. Она чувствует эту улыбку, и в той нет ничего хорошего. — Несчастного, что не прятался бы за маской.

Он очевидно имеет в виду аллегорию, но рука приподнимается, и в ней в буквальном смысле маска вертится. Мэллори невольно к ней взгляд притягивает. Тут и там люди в подобных ходят, лица прячут свои, будто пристыженные; она эту мысль тут же подальше отгоняет.

— Майкл Лэнгдон, — наконец представляется мужчина. — Владелец цирка.

Голос его нотками гордости полнится. Мэллори знает таких людей: они едва ли видят дальше своего носа, себя выше других ставя. Образ сидит на нём с иголочки, до мелких деталей выверенный: ни одного лишнего слова, ни жеста. Представление внутри представления, за тем только исключением, что какое-то из них почти без перерывов ведётся. Всегда на глазах, всегда в игре. Правды в нём нет ни грамма.

— А вы всегда с толпой смешиваетесь, чтобы потом отбившихся от стада пугать неожиданным появлением?

Лэнгдон на слова её ухмыляется, но ничего не отвечает. Сигнал со стороны шатра даёт гулякам понять, что пора ко входу двигаться, и толпа [и впрямь как стадо], постепенно меняет своё направление.

— Представление скоро начнётся, — замечает мужчина, руку в приглашающем жесте протягивая.

Мэллори качает головой.

— Мне не по душе подобные мероприятия.

Его это ничуть не смущает [ну, или так, во всяком случае, кажется]. Владелец цирка спокойно руки в замок за спиной сцепляет. Уходить не торопится.

— Какая жалость. Контраст с подобной красотой отлично подчёркивает человеческое уродство.

Ей почему-то кажется, Лэнгдон сейчас вовсе не про свою труппу говорит. Она слабо хмурится, в слова вникая. Вопрос вертится на языке, но в последний момент оказывается проглоченным.

— Вот ты где, — Коко откуда-то со спины подбирается, и напряжённая Мэллори едва не вздрагивает при виде маски на её лице. Подруга замечает постороннего, тут же в какое-то переходное состояние попадая между «утихомирить пыл» и «время флирта». — Оу. А не про вас ли, случаем, слухи ходят? Мол, какой-то сногсшибательный мужчина из толпы случайных людей выбирает и вручает им подарки «от заведения»?

Лэнгдон отвечает той вежливой, но совершенно пустой по факту улыбкой.

— Так и есть. Планировал подарить одну из наших масок вашей подруге, но… — он прерывается, взглядом ещё раз хаотично Мэллори окидывает. — Вижу, что в этом нет необходимости.

Смысл его слов остаётся неподвластен им обеим.

— А теперь прошу меня извинить, но я вынужден откланяться, — едва заметный поклон, Мэллори в ответ кивает через силу, скорее из вежливости, зубы невольно стиснув. — Смею надеяться, в будущем вы ещё почтите наше представление своим присутствием.  
— Это вряд ли.

Она наблюдает, как мужчина изящно ныряет обратно в толпу, и возрастающее чувство тревоги никак не даёт ей покоя. И дело даже не в цирке, уродах или страдающих животных, которых здесь нет. Дело во владельце.

Судорожный вздох.

— Давай уберёмся отсюда как можно скорее. С меня хватит.

Коко даже не сопротивляется. Только спрашивает:

— Почему он передумал тебе подарок делать? — её тон в какой-то момент становится осуждающим. — Ты, что, успела ему нагрубить уже, пока меня не было?  
— Нет.

Ну, разве что самую малость.  
Губы невольно тянутся в усмешке.

— Мне просто не нужны маски.


End file.
